historiawikiaorg_pl-20200216-history
Wielka Bułgaria
\ ← Plemiona słowiańskie (?) |Sukcesor = Bułgaria wołżańska → Bułgaria panońska → Bułgaria dunajska → Kaganat Chazarów → |Religia dominująca = Tengryzm i Chrześcijaństwo }} Wielka Bułgaria (z czuw. Аслă Пăлхар) - historyczne wczesnośredniowieczne państwo plemienne założone przez huńskich protobułgarów z grupy onogurskiej i funkcjonujące w VII wieku n.e między Wołgą, a Dniestrem nad Morzem Czarnym i w północno-zachodnim Kaukazie. Informacje na temat Wielkiej Bułgarii pochodzą głównie z źródeł bizantyjskich (m. in. Kroniki świata Jana z Nikiu i Kroniki Teofana Wyznawcy), pozostałości archeologicznych (np. skarb pereszczepiński) i odkrytego w 1861 roku przez rosyjskiego badacza A. N. Popowa XV-wieczny Imiennik chanów protobułgarskich. Powszechnie za dziedziców Wielkiej Bułgarii uważa się dzisiejszych Ukraińców ze względu na położenie geograficzne Wielkiej Bułgarii oraz Bułgarów, gdyż to grupa nadczarnomorskich Hunów pod przywództwem Asparucha założyła Bułgarię Naddunajską, a także wołżańskich Czuwaszy - turkijskiego narodu, który zachował język przodków, którzy ok. 663 roku n.e pojawili się nad Kamą i założyli nieistniejącą już dziś Bułgarię wołżańsko-kamską. 'Etymologia nazwy ,,''Wielka Bułgaria" thumb|Hunowie byli azjatyckim ludem koczowniczym, który pod koniec IV wieku n.e wtargnął do Europy i zapoczątkował Wielką Wędrówkę Ludów. Protobułgarzy byli najprawdopodobniej ich potomkami. thumb|Asparuch - pierwszy chan i założyciel Bułgarii Naddunajskiej przybył ze swym ludem z Wielkiej Bułgarii Określenie "Wielka" nie należy raczej łączyć z wielkością w sensie terytorialnym, gdyż plemiona bułgarskie nie posiadały stałych siedzib, jako koczownicy bądź z synonimem potęgi albowiem Wielka Bułgaria nigdy nie doczekała się statusu mocarstwa czy imperium w świecie europejskim. W średniowieczu miejsca, z których miałyby pochodzić grupy etniczne tworzące w późniejszym czasie poszczególne organizmy państwowe otrzymywały nazwę państwa narodu, który (podobno) z niego pochodził z wcześniejszym określeniem ,,Biała" lub ,,Wielka". Stąd pochodzą takie nazwy, jak ,,Biała Serbia" albo ,,Biała Chorwacja" zanotowane przez Konstantyna VII Porfirogenety, a odnoszące się do praojczyzny Serbów i Chorwatów przed przybyciem tych narodów słowiańskich na Bałkany w VII wieku n.e czy właśnie ,,Wielka Bułgaria" oznaczająca po prostu praojczyznę Bułgarów. Sama etymologia słowa "Bułgar/Bułgarzy" jest spekulacyjna. Najpewniej nazwa ta to zniekształcone "bulğha" oznaczająca w językach turkijskich "mieszańca; mieszanie się sensie biologicznym". Minusem tej hipotezy jest założenie, że sami Bułgarzy raczej nie nazywaliby samych siebie pogardliwie mieszańcami, a nawet gdyby uznać, że termin ten został nadany przez jakieś sąsiadujące z protobułgarami plemię posługujące się językiem z rodziny tureckiej (np. Chazarowie) to ciężko ustalić jakim sposobem wyraz ten przedostał się do źródeł bizantyjskich. Niewykluczone, że przez język awarski, gdyż Awarowie byli skonfliktowani z plemionami bułgarskimi - zwłaszcza Utigurami i Onogurami oraz nawiązali kontakt z cesarstwem wschodniorzymskim, ale sama przynależność językowa Awarów pozostaje niejasna i choć powszechnie uważa się ich mowę za język z grupy tureckiej to nie brakuje też teorii ugryjskich, mongolskich czy nawet irańskich. Podane wątpliwości dały początek innym, mniej popularnym teorią m. in. o związku nazwy "Bułgar" z niemieckim "burg" (zamek)http://www.szkolnictwo.pl/szukaj,Etymologia_nazw_pa%C5%84stw#B. Na obecną chwilę nie zaproponowano jakiegokolwiek wiarygodnego wyjaśnienia na gruncie słowiańskim, choć nikt nie wątpi w słowiańskość dzisiejszych Bułgarów. Do naszych czasów nie przetrwała żadna informacja o jakimkolwiek plemieniu słowiańskim noszącym taką lub podobną nazwę w odróżnieniu od np. Serbów (prócz Serbów bałkańskich mamy też Serbów łużyckich) czy Chorwatów (prócz Chorwatów bałkańskich zanotowano plemiona Chorwatów Wschodnich, Chorwatów Śląskich, Chorwatów Czeskich i Karantan znanych też, jako "Chorutan") albo 'Po'l'''aków (prócz wielkopolskich Polan znani są też z Kroniki Nestora Polanie naddnieprzańscy, a w dzisiejszej Grecji, Macedonii, Bułgarii i Turcji żyje do dziś niewielka grupa słowiańskich Po'm'aków). Geneza Pojawienie się huńskich Bułgarów na stepach nadczarnomorskich thumb|left|175px|Mojżesz z Chorenu - twórca najstarszej kroniki Armenii i pierwszej wzmianki o Bułgarach thumb|left|Historia Hunów od Chanatu Xiongnu do utworzenia Bułgarii wołżańsko-kamskiej thumb|left|175px|Artystyczne wyobrażenie Balambera - pierwszego chana Hunów i niszczyciela Królestwa Ostrogotów Słowo "Bułgarzy" zostało zanotowane po raz pierwszy przez ormiańskiego historyka, duchownego i pisarza Mojżesza Choreńskiego w jego V-wiecznym dziele ,,Historia Armenii", lecz historia tego nomadycznego ludu sięga daleko wstecz w przeszłość. Większość uczony przyjmuje, że Bułgarzy początkowo nie byli Słowianami, a ich stosunkowo szybka asymilacja wynikała z przyjęcia chrześcijaństwa obrządku staro-cerkiewno-słowiańskiego za panowania Borysa I i uznanie tego pochodnego od prasłowiańszczyzny języka za "język wiary" oraz przewaga liczebna i kulturowa słowiańskich plemion nad najeźdźcami. Najprawdopodobniej najdawniejsi Protobułgarzy byli tym samym ludem, który pod koniec IV wieku n.e zalał Europę, a nawet jego kontynuatorami. Jeśli przyjąć tożsamość Protobułgarów z Hunami to początkowo zajmowali oni północno-wschodni step azjatycki, gdzie z czasem uzyskali pozycje dominującą nad innymi koczownikami i stworzyli wspólnie z nimi olbrzymi chanat w swej szczytowej formie zajmujący dzisiejszą Koreę, Mongolię, południowo-wschodnią Syberię, zachodni Kazachstan i północne Chiny. Jednak w I wieku n.e konfederacja stepowa w wyniku sporów wewnętrznych uległa załamaniu, a konsekwencją tego wydarzenia była migracja części Hunów (znanych wówczas, jako Xiongnu) na zachód i założenie przez nich nowych koczowisk nad Morzem Kaspijskim. W II wieku n.e zostali wzmiankowani przez rzymskiego uczonego greckiego pochodzenia - Klaudiusz Ptolemeusza w jego dziele "Geografia", jako "Chuni" i od tamtej pory pozostawali w stagnacji nie przemieszczając się i nie uczestnicząc w wydarzeniach zarówno Europy, jak i Azji. Sytuacja uległa diametralnej zmianie w ostatnich dekadach IV wieku n.e, gdy w 374 zaatakowali, a w rok później zwyciężyli sarmackich Alanów, którzy w przeważającej mierze uciekli na zachód, a pozostali zostali zmuszeni do uznania zwierzchności huńskich panów, oddania im części kaukaskich i nadwołżańskich koczowisk, gdzie napłynęli przyszli Bułgarzy. W 375 n.e wódź Hunów i części Alanów - Balamber dokonał zakończonego zwycięstwem ataku wymierzonego w germańskie Królestwo Ostrogotów, które za panowania króla Hermanaryka (panował w latach 342 - 375 n.e) zajmowało nadczarnomorskie stepy między Dniestrem, a Donem. Najazd, co prawda stał się przyczyną śmierci najwybitniejszego z król ostrogockich, ale - wbrew powszechnej opinii - azjatyccy przybysze nie chcieli z początku niszczyć zdobytego państwa, lecz jedynie go uzależnić od siebie. Jednak już następca Hermanarka - Winitar próbował odzyskać suwerenność, co spotkało się z następną huńską interwencją, w wyniku której królestwo zostało zniszczone, a Ostrogoci w dużej mierze wysiedleni (z wyjątkiem centralnego Krymu, gdzie język gocki był używany jeszcze w XVIII wieku). Na wyludniony tym sposobem step napłynęli Hunowie, którzy na długie lata na obszarze między Wołgą na wschodzie, Dniestrem na zachodzie, Sułą na północy, a Kubaniem na południu staną się ludem dominującym. W tym samym czasie stepowi nomadzi zetknęli się z wcześniejszymi Germaniami, Sarmatami, Grekami i Słowianami, których wchłonęli i przejęli po nich pewne cechy językowe, kulturowe i antropologiczne. Stąd od końcówki IV wieku n.e turkijscy sąsiedzi Hunów zaczną określać ich "Bułgarami", czyli "Mieszańcami". Upadek chanatu huńskiego thumb|250px|Wyobrażenie Attyli - głównego twórcy potęgi chanatu huńskiego i jego ostatni chan W latach 376-399 Hunowie dokonali kolejnych zwycięskich inwazji na zachód i zalali centralną część Europy Środkowej czego efektem była długoletnia Wielka Wędrówka Ludów. Jednak od czasów Balambera liczne plemiona huńskie były rozbite, a ich wodzowie posiadały różne stanowisko wobec cesarstwa zachodniorzymskiego. Podczas, gdy jedni władcy wspólnie z Germanami dokonywali najazdów na ziemie cesarstwa, tak drudzy działali na jego korzyść przeciwko barbarzyńcom - w tym innym Hunom. Ostatecznie jednak doszło do zjednoczenia azjatyckich koczowników w chanat huński, w którym panowała moda na dwuwładztwo i tak pierwszymi chanami byli jednocześnie: Uldin i Charaton, a po nich Oktar i Ruas. Po przedwczesnej śmierci Oktara doszło do przejściowej jednowładzy Ruasa, lecz po jego zgonie powrócono do starego ustroju i władzę przejęli synowie Mundzka - który był bratem Oktara i Ruasa - Bleda i Attyla. Sytuacja jednak powtórzyła się i tym razem to Attyla zyskał pełnie władzy po śmierci brata w 445 n.e. Za jego panowania rozrastające się imperium osiągnęło niespotykaną nigdy wcześniej potęgę militarną i terytorialną, ale jego rozrost został gwałtownie zahamowany po przegranej dla Attyli i jego sojuszników bitwy na polach Katalaunijskich w 451 roku n.e. Od tego momentu państwo zaczęło upadać, a ostateczny regres nastąpił po śmierci ostatniego monarchy Hunów w 453 n.e, gdy chanat rozpadł się, a jego ziemie podległe wówczas imperium zostały rozdzielone pomiędzy synów Attyli - Ernaka, Ellaka i Dengizeka. Równocześnie najeźdźcy zaczęli stopniowo opuszczać Europę centralną nie mogąc zaadoptować się - jako azjatyccy koczownicy stepowi - do panujących tam warunków przenosząc się wówczas nad Morze Czarne. Plemiona bułgarskie (lata 453-557) thumb|338px| Chanat huński przestał istnieć po śmierci Attyli w 453 roku n.e, ale Hunowie po wycofaniu się z Europy centralnej mieli jeszcze powrócić i odegrać nie małą rolę w historii - zwłaszcza Bułgarii, gdyż wschodnie rubieże olbrzymiego imperium stworzonego przez Bledę i Attylę przetrwały Wielką Wędrówkę Ludów i upadek Cesarstwa Zachodniorzymskiego, lecz uległy znaczącej decentralizacji i zasadniczo przerodziły się w luźny związek plemienny krymskich, nadczarnomorskich i nadwołżańskich Hunów (znanych we wczesnym średniowieczu, jako Bułgarów), którzy opanowali okolicę po zniszczenia państwa Ostrogotów przez Balambera, a falę imigracyjne pobratymców z zachodu na ukraińskie stepy tylko wzmocniły liczebnie wcześniejsze plemiona i uniemożliwiły asymilacje przez sąsiednich Słowian, Alanów, Greków czy Turkutów. Najpotężniejszymi plemionami bułgarskimi byli w tym czasie sprzymierzeni ze Słowianami przeciwko Bizancjum Kutigurowie oraz ich wrogowie - Utigurowie, którzy koczowali na północnym Krymie i naddnieprzańskim stepie i nawiązali przyjazne relacje z Cesarstwem Wschodniorzymskim. Nieco słabszą pozycje posiadali północnokaukascy Sabirowie i Saragurowie, nadwołżańscy Barsilowie oraz koczujący między Utigurami, a Sabirami Onogurowie. W latach 453-557 n.e Hunowie panowali nad północnym Krymem, stepem na zachód od Morza Kaspijskiego, górnym Powołżem i północno-wschodnim kaukazem. W tym czasie władzę kolejno po sobie sprawowali - zgodnie z Imiennikiem chanów protobułgarskich - bliżej nieznani Awitochol, Irnik i Gostun. Tak więc pomimo przypuszczalnej obecności wspólnego dla wszystkich grup huno-bułgarskich monarchy - ludy te nie mogły się zjednoczyć (być może) z powodu równowagi sił w regionie. Równowaga bowiem uniemożliwiała wyłonienie się jednego najpotężniejszego plemienia, które mogłoby podbić słabszych konkurentów i stopniowo przekształcić się w państwo plemienne. Najazd awarski Sytuacja na stepach nadczarnomorskich uległa gwałtownej zmianie wraz z pojawieniem się innego ludu koczowniczego przybyłego z Azji - Awarów. W 557 roku n.e wygnani przez Turkutów ze stepów azjatyckich przybysze zawędrowali do Europy i zakoczowali nad Morzem Kaspijskim. Awarzy od samego początku przejawiali wrogie zamiary w stosunku do Bułgarów, którzy nie mogąc stworzyć własnego państwa stały się łatwym celem dla ambitnych nomadów. W 558 roku n.e kagan awarski Bajan I zaatakował z sukcesem Sabirów w imieniu swych alańskich sojuszników, którzy w zamian za osłabienie groźnego dla Sarmatów bułgarskiego plemienia umożliwili nawiązanie kontaktów z ówczesnym cesarzem wschodniorzymskim - Justynianem I w sprawie zasiedlenia Panonii przez poszukujących nowego domu Awarów, którzy mieliby chronić Konstantynopol przed najazdami z północy. Umowa ta jednak zobowiązywała przybyszów do wypłacenia Alanom znacznej kwoty w wyniku czego jeszcze tego samego roku wyruszyła awarska ekspedycja wymierzona w nadwołżańskich Barsilów w celu zdobycia łupów. Awarowie otrzymali tym samym poparcie Justyniana, który zlecił im pacyfikacje Kutigurów, których łupieżcze rajdy niepokoiły cesarstwo. Tym samym Azjaci przenieśli się z nad Morza Kaspijskiego na północne stepy nadczarnomorskie, gdzie w latach 558–560 n.e pokonali Kutigurów, ale rozgromili wówczas także Utigurów, którzy - jako wrogowie Kutingów - byli nieformalnymi sojusznikami cesarstwa wschodniorzymskiego. Dodatkowo Kutigurzy musieli uznać awarskie zwierzchnictwo (choć formalnie weszli z nimi w związek plemienny). W 561 n.e Awarowie przenieśli się na zachód uzyskując ziemie w Panonii, a ich hegemonia na stepach dobiegła końca. Jedynie Kutigurowie pozostawali od nich zależni. Zjednoczenie plemion bułgarskich Kilkuletni pobyt Awarów na europejskich stepach doprowadził do znaczącej destabilizacji, gdyż pojawił się - dawniej nieistniejący - wyraźny podział na plemiona "słabe", które poniosły duże straty finansowe i liczebne w wyniku awarskich najazdów oraz "silne", które uniknęły starć z Awarami. Do plemion wówczas "słabych" wliczyć należy Kutigurów, Utigurów, Sabirów i Barsilów, zaś "silnych" - Onogurów, Sangurów, Alanów, Kosagów, Chazarów i Mandziarów, którzy napłynęli na opuszczone koczowiska Awarów wcześniej odebrane Utigurom. Jednak tylko Chazarowie i Onogurowie przejawiali ambicje państwowotwórcze. Tym sposobem w latach 561 - 617 n.e, czyli od opuszczenia stepów nadczarnomorskich przez Awarów aż do przejęcia władzy przez przedstawicieli dynastii Dulo - chanowie Onogurów podbili "słabszych" Utigurów i Barsilów oraz "silnych", ale pasywnych Mandziarów i Sangurów. Nie wiele wiemy na temat tych po części hipotetycznych władców. Źródła pisane zanotowały tylko jednego z nich - Hudbarda. Hudbard został ustanowiony chanem Onogurów przez kagana Awarów - Bajana I i pozostawał jego sojusznikiem w walkach awarsko-bizantyjskich. Najprawdopodobniej panował w latach 584 - 600 n.e i być może to on stał za podbojem przynajmniej części plemion bułgarskich. W 617 n.e Turkuci chcąc poszerzyć swe wpływy na zachodzie obalili wcześniejszych rządzących i nowym chanem obrali Orchana pochodzącego z turkijskiego rodu szlacheckiego Dulo (choć zdaniem niektórych historyków Orchan wywodził się z dynastii Ermi, a nie Dulo, lecz wywodził się z tej drugiej już całą pewnościom Kubrat - siostrzeniec i następca Orchana). Na początku swych rządów zjednoczył Onogurów i podbite przez nich plemiona w państwo plemienne - Wielką Bułgarię, która jednak pozostawała wasalem Kaganatu Zachodniotureckiego. 'Terytorium' Plemiona huńskich Bułgarów, którzy byli głównymi twórcami i dominującym ludem Wielkiej Bułgarii Nadczarnomorskiej nie porzucili koczowniczego trybu życia po wykształceniu się państwowości w czasach Orchana aż do najazdu chazarskiego w 663 n.e i nie zakładali stałych siedzib. Dlatego też terytorium Wielkiej Bułgarii było bardzo zmienne, a stała granica między Wielką Bułgarią, a jej sąsiadami nigdy się nie wykształciła. Mimo to azjatyccy przybysze po inwazji z 376 n.e wytyczyli dla poszczególnych plemion huńskich osobne koczowiska (tzn. obszar przeznaczony do penetracji), które były oddzielone od siebie naturalnymi przeszkodami geograficznymi. Tym sposobem Kutigurowie zamieszkiwali nadczarnomorski obszar między Dniestrem na południu, a Dnieprem na wschodzie, zaś na zachodzie i północy ich koczowisko kończyło się na linii przecięcia się stepu i lasostepu. Koczowisko Utigurów było wysunięte dalej na wschód od Dniepru i pokrywały się mniej więcej z dzisiejszym obwodem chersońskim, zaporoskim i donieckim, a także obejmowało północno-centralną część Krymu. Wschodnie wybrzeża Morza Azowskiego byli skolonizowane przez Onogurów - twórców państwa. Okolice Jeziora Manycz-Gudiło wraz z prawie całym północnym Kaukazem znajdowały się pod panowaniem Sabirów, zaś pokrewni im Barsilowie żyli na zachód od dolnej Wołgi. Między koczowiskiem Onogurów, Barsilów, Sabirów i Utigurów znajdowała się siedziba Sangurów. Biorąc pod uwagę, że do Wielkiej Bułgarii należeli także Mandziarowie zajmujący step na północ od Utigurów można uznać, że: *Północną i zachodnią granicą Wielkiej Bułgarii była najpewniej linia przecięcia stepu i lasostepu, którą nomadyczni Mandziarowie czy Bułgarzy nie przekraczali. Sąsiadami potężnego chanatu były więc na północy i zachodzie osiadłe ludy posługujące się językami słowiańskimi z następujących plemion od zachodu w kierunku wschodnim: Siewierców, Siedmiu Rodów, Tywerców, Uliczy, Siewierzan i Wiatyczów należących do wczesnośredniowiecznych grup - Antów i Słowian Dackich. Być może skrajnie na wschodzie także plemiona ugrofińskie: Moksza i Mieszczera. *Na południu zasadniczo Wielka Bułgaria nie miała sąsiadów, gdyż zajmowała w szczytowym okresie niemal wszystkie północne wybrzeża Morza Czarnego. Wyjątek stanowił jedynie Krym, którego wschodnia część była kontrolowana przez Bizancjum i zamieszkała już od starożytności przez schrystianizowanych Greków skupionych w nadmorskich polis oraz Kaukaz. Granicę między Wielką Bułgarią, a Kosagami i Alanami wytyczała rzeka Kubań. *Na wschodzie zasadniczo nie istniała jakakolwiek przeszkoda tworząca wschodnią granicę. Jednak do założenia aż do upadku sąsiadami Wielkiej Bułgarii na wschodzie byli przez cały czas jej najwięksi wrogowie Chazarowie oraz Kaganat Zachodnioturecki. Religia Najprawdopodobniej Wielka Bułgaria nie miała oficjalnej religii państwowej będąc tym samym jednymi z nielicznych państw średniowiecznych o charakterze świeckim. Na terytorium przez nią kontrolowaną mieszały się różne wyznania - głównie tengryzm, pierwotne wierzenia węgierskie i słowiańskie oraz chrześcijaństwo - być może też islam i judaizm. Dowodzi to jedynie, że w nadczarnomorskim chanacie dominowała wolność religijna. Chrześcijaństwo Wiadomo, że gdy pierwszy chan Wielkiej Bułgarii - Orchan po dwóch latach sprawowania urzędu, ochrzcił się podczas wizyty w Konstantynopolu w 619 roku n.e wspólnie ze swym siostrzeńcem i następcą - Kubratem jego chanat stał się de jure jedynym chrześcijańskim państwem w obrębie basenu Morza Czarnego z wyłączeniem jedynie Cesarstwa Bizantyjskiego i jego krymskich posiadłości. W zamian za to cesarz bizantyjski Herakliusz związał z Orchanem sojusz przeciw Awarom oraz wynagrodził chana tytułem patrycjusza, co dodatkowo podniosło rangę nowo powstałego chanatu i jego władcy. Pomimo jednak powszechnie uznanego faktu, że bez najmniejszych wątpliwości przynajmniej dwóch (pierwszych) z trzech chanów Wielkiej Bułgarii zostało ochrzczonych w obrządku greckim kwestia chrześcijaństwa i jego status w tym przypadku pozostaje dyskusyjna, gdyż nie udało się odnaleźć żadnych dowodów potwierdzających chrystianizacje pogańskich tubylców. Najprawdopodobniej nową wiarę przyjął wyłącznie chan, ewentualnie bułgarskie rody szlacheckie, ale niższe warstwy społeczne pozostały przy pierwotnym tengryzmie. Brak chrystianizacji za panowania chrześcijańskiego władcy nie jest niemożliwy, jak pokazuje historia księcia pomorskiego Warcisława I, który ukrywał się ze swym rzymskokatolickim wyznaniem przed pomorskimi poddanymi. Co ciekawe nie wiadomo nawet czy Kubrat i Orchan po ochrzczeniu się rzeczywiście przyjęli wiarę chrystusową czy też był to tylko symboliczny gest, który miał za zdanie wyłącznie przekonać cesarza bizantyjskiego Herakliusza do związania koalicji z rodzącą się Wielką Bułgarią wymierzoną we wspólnych wrogów - Awarów. Wiadomo, że w momencie śmierci Kubrata jego synowie - Asparuch i Kotrag, a wraz z nimi ich poddani byli poganami. Bułgarzy wołżańscy - którzy poszli za Kotragiem - przyjęli islam na przełomie IX i X wieku n.e za pośrednictwem Kalifatu Bagdadzkiego za panowania Almışa, a ich naddunajscy pobratymcy - którzy poszli za Asparuchem - w IX wieku n.e stali się wyznawcami prawosławia wraz z chrztem i faktycznym nawróceniem Borysa I Michała. Badania archeologiczne w Małej Pereszczepinie - przy założeniu, że rzeczywiście znajdujący się tam bogaty grób należał do Kubrata - potwierdzają, że Kubrat został pochowany w stylu pogańskim, a nie chrześcijańskim. Wśród skarbów, z którymi został pochowany drugi chan Wielkiej Bułgarii odnaleziono bizantyjskie monety, co potwierdza nawiązanie bizantyjsko-bułgarskiego kontaktu przy jednym zaprzeczeniu rzekomego chrześcijaństwa przynajmniej Kubrata. Z drugiej strony niekiedy tzw. skarb pereszczepiński identyfikuje się nie z Bułgarami - jak powszechnie się sądzi, lecz z Chazarami, Słowianami czy nawet Awarami. Dodatkowo pewne jest, że w późniejszym Kaganacie Chazarskim obok judaizmu wyznawane było również pogaństwo, islam i chrześcijaństwo. Elementem chrześcijańskim w średniowieczny państwie elementem chrześcijańskim mogli być bułgarscy Utigurowie, których przypuszczalnie chan Batbajan nawrócił w obrządku greckim. Jednak ekspedycja św. Cyryla i Metodego na Krym - zdominowanego wówczas przez Utigurów - przeczy dominującej pozycji chrześcijaństwa wśród tego bułgarskiego plemienia, gdyż w innym wypadku Cyryl i jego brat nie musieliby odwiedzać tej części świata albowiem ich podróże miały na celu szerzenie religii Jezusa z Nazaretu wśród "niewiernych". Tengryzm (pogaństwo) Nie wiele wiemy na temat wierzeń etnicznych Wielkobułgarów. Najprawdopodobniej poszczególne plemiona bułgarskie (przyp. Kutigurowie, Utigurowie, Onogurowie, Sangurowie, Sabirowie i Barsilowie) posiadały zbliżoną mitologię ludową (z racji na bliskie pokrewieństwo), która jednak mogła w zależności od plemienia nieco się różnić. Kwestią dyskusyjną pozostaje czy owa religia pierwotna miała charakter politeistyczny, monoteistyczny czy henoteistyczny. Wiadomo natomiast, że protobułgarskie pogaństwo było kontynuatorem wierzeń Hunów, o których nieco więcej nam wiadomo. Zdaniem łacińskiego historyka Jordanesa (VI wiek n.e) gockiego pochodzenia Hunowie w trakcie podboju Alanów (których Jordanes nazywa Scytami w sensie mieszkańców Scytii) złożyli ich część w ofierze "zwycięstwu" (Getica; Jordanes; 126,,Wszystkich Scytów, na których się natknęli u progu nowej ziemi złożyli w ofierze zwycięstwu" (źródło: http://www.academia.edu/15551523/Jordanes_O_pochodzeniu_i_czynach_Got%C3%B3w)). Dokładniejszych informacji dostarcza albański biskup Izrael w dziele zatytułowanym "Historia Agwandów", gdzie piszę on mianowicie o szamanistycznych praktykach azjatyckich przybyszów oraz ich naczelnym bogu - Tengri-chanie. Izrael zanotował też wykorzystanie magicznych amuletów do ochrony przed "złymi duchami" i muzyki w celach religijnych, krwawe rytuały oraz wiarę w życie po śmierci obecne zasadniczo wśród wszystkich kultur pierwotnych. Jeśli uznać relacje biskupa za wiarygodną to niektóre huńskie obrzędy mają widoczne analogie w pogańskich tradycjach ludów indoeuropejskich, uralskich i tureckich. Przykładowo rzekome rytualne siłowanie się i walki na miecze mogą mieć jakiś związek z starorzymskim zwyczajem walk gladiatorów zaczerpniętym od staroeuropejskich Etrusków, a szamanizm występował nie tylko w religii Hunów, lecz był wówczas bardzo rozpowszechniony wśród pogańskich Turkutów i Ugrofinów. Funkcje zbliżone do obrzędów szamańskich ponadto występowały wśród wielu kultur na całym świecie (por. słowiańscy Wołchowie, a germański Seid). Huno-bułgarski panteon bóstw (przy założeniu, że Tengri nie był jedynym bogiem pogan) najpewniej był zbliżony do bogów innych ludów turkijskich, którzy mają wspólny początek od azjatyckich Turkutów. Najważniejszym bogiem był najpewniej Tengri/Tengri-chan będący naczelnym bóstwem nieba, losu, władzy i wojny oraz katastrof przyrodniczych. W wierzeniach mongolskich i turkijskich Tengri ''był nie tylko bogiem nieba, ale też twórcą świata i ludzi oraz patronem chanów, którzy mogli piastować swe stanowisko tylko za jego przyzwoleniem. Obecność tej istoty w wierzeniach protobułgarów potwierdza tzw. ''kolumna z Madary, na której wyryto jego imię. Brak dowodów na kult innych turkijskich bożków wśród nadczarnomorskich Hunów pozwala klasyfikować bułgarski Tengryzm, jako religię monoteistyczną. Nie mniej jednak nie wyklucza się henoteizmu - ze względu na specyfikę kultu Tengri wśród różnych ludów tureckich i mongolskich - ani politeizmu. Być może przodkowie dzisiejszego narodu południowosłowiańskiego wierzyli w takie same bóstwa tureckie, co ich azjatyccy pobratymcy, ale pogląd ten jest ciężki do zweryfikowania. Islam Nie znamy statusu wiary mahometowej w świecie wielkobułgarskim, ale zderzenie się islamu z Wielką Bułgarią nie ulega najmniejszej wątpliwości. Kalfat Arabski dążąc do rozprzestrzeniania się nowej wiary na północny zapoczątkował ekspansje na kaukazie, a ta musiała zagrozić pozycji nadczarnomorskiemu chanatowi, który w latach 635 - 648 n.e wspólnie z Chazarami osiągnął dominacje w północno-wschodnim Kaukazie. W 648 roku n.e doszło do nieuniknionego starcia między Hunami chana Kubrata, a Arabami dowodzonymi przez trzeciego kalifa arabskiego - Usmana ibn Affana. Konflikt o wschodnią część Kaukazu zwyciężyła Wielka Bułgaria, a islamscy sąsiedzi już nie niepokoili potężne państwo aż do jego upadku. Nieprzyjazne stosunki Bułgarów z rozrastającym się imperium islamskim najpewniej nie wypłynęły pozytywny odbiór tej religii w samej Wielkiej Bułgarii, choć nie istnieją też żadne przesłanki o prześladowaniach muzułmanów przez chrześcijan czy wyznawców Tengri. Administracja Wielka Bułgaria miała formę chanatu, czyli głowa państwa korzystała z tytułu chana powszechnego wśród ludów ałtajskich, który rezydował najpewniej w Fanagorii - przypuszczalnej stolicy Wielkiej Bułgarii. Stanowisko to było dziedziczne i wynikało z przynależności rodowej. Konotacje dynastyczne pierwszych władców huńskich nie są znane, ale wiadomo, że pierwszy chan wielkobułgarski Orchan i jego następcy byli z pochodzenia Turkutami i przynależeli do arystokratycznego rodu Dulo. W IV i V wieku n.e zjednoczeni Hunowie wybierali po dwóch monarchów, ale jeden z nich mógł uzyskać pełnie władzy w przypadku śmierci "współpracownika". Przykładem jest tutaj Attyla oraz Ruas. Z tego systemu zrezygnowano w VII wieku n.e, a po odrodzeniu się wschodniej części państwa Hunów w postaci Wielkiej Bułgarii tytuł ten był używany tylko i wyłącznie przez jednego człowieka. Jednak przypuszczalny powrót do dawnego ustroju mógł nastąpić za panowania Batbajana i doprowadzić do wojny domowej oraz ułatwienia chazarskiego podboju. Monarcha nie był jedynie władcą, lecz podstawową istnienia zarządzanego przez siebie tworu państwowego, gdyż tylko wspólny pan łączył zróżnicowane pod względem religijnym, językowym, kulturowym i cywilizacyjnym plemiona z grupy huńskiej, tureckiej, słowiańskiej, germańskiej, greckiej, irańskiej, ugryjskiej i fińskiej we wspólny organizm władczy. Ze względu na dominacje ludów koczowniczych w Wielkiej Bułgarii najprawdopodobniej nie wykształciły się pomniejsze jednostki administracyjne odpowiadające rzymskim prowincją czy polskim województwom, a więc raczej Wielka Bułgaria nie była państwem federacyjnym (choć sytuacja mogła wyglądać inaczej w przypadku ludów osiadłych - Słowian, Gotów, ludów kaukaskich oraz plemion fińskich), lecz potężnym, ale luźnym związkiem plemiennym, a którego jedność gwarantował - jak wcześniej wspomniano - jednostka panująca. Jednak tak istotna rola chana nie wykluczała możliwych ograniczeń ze strony poddanych. Poczynania rządzącego mogły być w jakiś sposób kontrolowane czy ograniczane przez np. miejscową arystokracje podbitych ludów, bojarów, szamanów pełniących funkcje kapłańskie, wojskowych, zgromadzenia ludowe czy przedstawicieli innych, mniej ważnych, ale stosunkowo znaczących profesji, jak Czyrgubilja czy Kauchan. Ten pierwszy był głównym dyplomatą nawiązującym przyjazne bądź wrogie relacje z innymi państwami w imieniu chana oraz pomagał mu przy zarządzaniu, zaś ten drugi - będąc drugą najważniejszą osobistością - posiadał na tyle rozwinięte kompetencje, że współpracował z władcą, ale nie mógł uczestniczyć w faktycznym sprawowaniu władzy nad całą Wielką Bułgarią, która przysługiwała wyłącznie chanowi (mógł jedynie w pewien sposób ograniczać jego postępowania, aby nie dopuścić do absolutyzmu). Jednak w przypadku małoletności władcy - kauchan na pewien czas stawał się tymczasowo regentem. 'Polityka zewnętrzna' Za międzynarodowe stosunki dyplomatyczne odpowiedzialny był wśród Huno-Bułgarów wpływowa osoba tytułująca się mianem Czyrgubilja lub Iczirgiu boiła, która jednak nie była suwerenem we własnym fachu i mogła działać jedynie zgodnie z wolą chana. Głównymi celami polityki wielkobułgarskich chanów było: *Zrzucenie zależności od kaganatu zachodniotureckiego *Podbój i zjednoczenie wszystkich plemion bułgarskich w jedno państwo *Utrzymywanie dobrych stosunków z Cesarstwem Wschodniorzymskim Od 617 roku n.e Wielka Bułgaria została mocno uzależniona od sąsiedniego Kaganatu Zachodniotureckiego, którego stała się częścią. Pierwsze kroki w celu zrzucenia tureckiego jarzma podjął chan Orchan, który został ironią wzniesiony do władzy właśnie przez Turkutów. W 630 n.e zaangażował się w wojnę domową w potężnym imperium wywołaną buntem Karłuków i walką chanów plemion konfederacji o zaszczyt zwierzchniego kagana. Orchan w celu uzyskania niepodległości dla Wielkiej Bułgarii wystąpił przeciwko wpływowemu rodu Ashina, który był jednym ze stronnictw w trwającym konflikcie. Jednak już w następnym roku poniósł klęskę, wpadł w pułapkę i został zamordowany. Marzenie o suwerenności jednak nie upadło wraz z jego śmiercią i już po dwóch latach od klęski siostrzeniec Orchana i drugi chan wielkobułgarski - Kubrat wykorzystał pogorszenie się sytuacji u Turków Zachodnich i wobec gwałtownej decentralizacji azjatyckiego państwa zrzucił wszelką od niego zależność. Kubrat przez następne lata swych rządów skupił się na drugim celu wielkobułgarskiej polityki. Jednoczenie plemion bułgarskich przez Onogurów sięga 561 roku n.e i zbiega się z opuszczeniem euroazjatyckiego stepu przez Awarów. Do 617 n.e onogurscy chanowie podbili Utigurów, Barsilów, Sangurów i Mandziarów, ale to dopiero Orchan przeobraził onogurską hegemonie w prawdziwy chanat. Kubratowi udało się w 635 roku n.e z sukcesem zaatakować Awarów i włączyć podległych im Kutigurów do Wielkiej Bułgarii, a między 635-648 udało mu się podbić Sabirów spełniając drugie kryterium, którym jego poprzednicy od dawna się zajmowali. Co zaś się tyczy relacji z Bizancjum to mimo braku ścisłego sojuszu między obydwoma państwami Wielka Bułgaria nie prowadziła z nim wojen do końca swego istnienia i sprzymierzyła się przeciwko Kaganatowi Awarskiemu, który był w takim samym stopniu zagrożeniem dla cesarstwa wschodniorzymskiego, jak i nadczarnomorskiego państwa Hunów. Po wypełnieniu wszystkich trzech początkowych ambicji chanatu Kubrat skupił się na opanowaniu północno-centralnego Kaukazu i utrzymaniu pozycji wobec arabskich podbojów oraz nawiązaniu dobrych relacji z Persją, Chorezmem i Sogdianą. 'siły militarne' Nie istnieje żadne źródło pisemne dostarczające jakichkolwiek danych na temat militarnego aspektu Wielkiej Bułgarii. Posiadamy jednak pewne informacje na temat Hunów - przodków Wielkobułgarów i Bułgarów naddunajskich - ich potomków. Pochodzą one głównie z zapisków kronikarzy i odkryć archeologicznych. Pisarze antyku podkreślają rolę konia w życiu codziennym Hunów, którzy ich zdaniem spędzali nie tylko wojaczkę, ale całe życie na grzbiecie wierzchowca. Ówcześni notariusze nie zaświadczyli istnienia piechoty u samych Hunów, choć dysponowały nią podległe im ludy. Upadek 'Trzylecie między śmiercią Kubrata, a najazdem chazarskim' Drugi chan Wielkiej Bułgarii - Kubrat zmarł najprawdopodobniej w 660 roku n.e pozostawiając tytuł chana swemu najstarszemu synowi, który w Imienniku chanów protobułgarskich nazywał się Bezmer, a w bizantyjskich źródłach - Batbajan. Zgodnie z Imiennikiem rządził on przez następne trzy lata od śmierci ojca aż do najazdu chazarskiego. Również tylko pierworodny z potomków poprzedniego monarchy pozostał na ziemi przodków po zwycięstwie najeźdźców, jak informuje "Chronografia" Teofana Wyznawcy przekształcając także krymskie i nadczarnomorskie resztki dawnego terytorium chanatu bułgarskiego w nowe państwo - Bułgarię wewnętrzną przynależące do nowej potęgi - Kaganatu Chazarskiego. Niewyjaśnione pozostają przyczyny upadku nowo powstałego i bardzo silnego państwa jakim była wtedy Wielka Bułgaria wobec wówczas tak nieznacznego plemienia jakim byli Chazarowie, którzy być może nawet przez pewien czas podlegali Hunom po podboju znacznej części Kaukazu przez Kubrata. Zaskakujący jest również czas decentralizacji i skurczenia się chanatu, który w trzy lata skurczył się do północno-centralnego Krymu i nadczarnomorskiego skrawka południowo-centralnej Ukrainy zamieszkałego wtedy przez huno-bułgarskich Utigurów podlegających pośrednio Chazarom, choć na krótko przed fatalnym dla Bułgarów trzyleciem kontrolowali oni - prócz odratowanych prowincji - cały ukraiński i mołdawski step, północno-zachodni Kaukaz oraz być może lasostep. Podlegało im co najmniej 8 (Kutigurowie, Onogurowie, Utigurowie, Sangurowie, Sabirowie, Barsilowie, Alanowie, Mandziarowie) lub co najwyżej nawet 12 plemion (przynależność Kosagów, Chazarów, Uliczy i Tywerców do Wielkiej Bułgarii kontrowersyjna). Prócz tego - za panowania Kubrata - osiągnęli wielkie zwycięstwa militarne w latach 632 - 648 naszej ery m. in. nad Turkutami, Awarami i Arabami ciesząc się suwerennością i dobrymi stosunkami z ówczesnymi wielkimi potęgami wczesnego średniowiecza - Persją i Bizancjum. Wydaje się więc bardzo prawdopodobne, że między najazdem chazarskim, a śmiercią drugiego chana wielkobułgarskiego doszło do pewnych nieszczęśliwych zdarzeń, których zwieńczeniem była obca inwazja. Niektóre mogły być efektem ubocznym posunięć Kubrata, jak i konsekwencjami polityki jego następcy oraz przypuszczalnie wewnętrznego konfliktu. *Jedną z przyczyn szybkiego upadku państwa Wielkobułgarskiego mogła być wojna domowa i podział chanatu Kubrata przez jego synów, którzy mogli zbuntować się przeciwko władzy najstarszego brata. Pośrednio zanotował to Teofanes Wyznawca w "Chronografii", gdzie wspomniał o podziale Wielkiej Bułgarii między pięcioma potomkami zmarłego władcy, co miało doprowadzić do znacznego osłabienia niegdyś potężnego kraju i ułatwić Chazarom podbój. Młodsi bracia mogli wystąpić przeciwko Batbajanowi argumentując swe postępowanie starohuńskim zwyczajem panowania, co najmniej dwóch chanów w społeczeństwie. W tym wypadku Kotrag i Asparuch otrzymaliby kolejno panowanie nad Kutigurami i Onogurami, gdyż to te dwa plemiona podążyły za swymi chanami i utworzyli pod panowaniem ich potomków Bułgarie Naddunajską i Panońską. Batbajan zachował władzę nad Utigurami, a sukcesja Kubera i Altseka jest niejasna. *Niewykluczone, że winę za upadek Wielkiej Bułgarii nie ponosi Batbajan czy jego bracia, lecz ich ojciec i paradoksalnie twórca potęgi wielkobułgarskiej - Kubrat. Jego gwałtowne podboje na wschodzie i zachodzie mogły sprowokować zagrożonych Chazarów do późniejszej inwazji, a także poszerzyć terytorium chanatu o wrogo nastawione i dążące do zrzucenia zależności plemiona, które wykorzystując śmierć utalentowanego Kubrata mogłyby wywołać bunt, co znów skończyłoby się wojną domową i służyłoby wrogom Wielkiej Bułgarii. *Jeśli uznać rzeczywiste nawrócenie się Orchana i Kubrata to ci dwaj władcy zachowali wiarę chrześcijańską tylko dla siebie. Nie wiadomo jednak jaką rolę w Wielkiej Bułgarii miałaby pełnić religia Jezusa z Nazaretu w polityce wewnętrznej Batbajana. Przypuszczalny początek chrystianizacji poddanych mógłby zaowocować pogańską rebelią i zakończyć odłączeniem się większości plemion z konfederacji, które zostały po kolei zdobyte przez Chazarów, a resztki Bułgarii Nadczarnomorskiej musiałyby uznać chazarską zwierzchność. Najazd chazarski Chazarzy Skarb pereszczepiński W 1912 roku syn okolicznego pasterza przebywając w wiosce Mała Pereszczepina znajdującej się we wschodnio-centralnej części dzisiejszej Ukrainy we współczesnym obwodzie połtawskim potknął się o złote naczynie zagrzebane w ziemi stając się tym samym przypadkowym odkrywcą wyposażonej w liczne bogactwa skrytki - przypuszczalnie grobowca, którą od nazwy miejscowości, gdzie została odkryta potocznie określa się "skarbem pereszczepińskim". Przeprowadzone przez znanego archeologa tamtych czasów - hrabiego Aleksego z rosyjskiego rodu szlacheckiego Bobrowskich wykopaliska archeologiczne z 1914 udowodniły obecność wielu - ponad 800 - sztuk w tym drogocennych przedmiotów wykonanych nawet ze złota i srebra, które zostały opisane jeszcze tego samego roku. Obecnie zawartość skarbu pereszczepińskiego można podziwiać w Państwowym Muzeum Ermitażu w rosyjskim mieście Sankt Petersburg w obwodzie leningradzkim. W skarbcu odkryto między innymi złoty ryton, torkwes, kolczyki, siedem bransoletek, złoty dzbanek, pierścienie ozdobione szlachetnymi kamieniami, złote tablice w kształcie kwadratu, bizantyjskie monety przedstawiające takie historyczne postacie, jak cesarza wschodniorzymskiego Maurycjusza (586 - 602 n.e) i późniejszego monarchę bizantyjskiego Konstansa II (641 - 668 n.e) oraz naczynie z wizerunkiem szachinszacha Persji - Szapura II (309 - 379 n.e) zwanego Wielkim, a także bizantyjski zabytek z napisem VI-wiecznego greckiego biskupa Tomisu (dzisiejsze Konstanca w Rumunii) itd. Szczególną uwagę zwracają jednak złote pierścienie opatrzone monogramem, który po rozkodowaniu oznacza słowo "Kubrat" i jest ono najprawdopodobniej imieniem właściciela kosztowności. Dało to popularnej współcześnie teorii, że skarb w Małej Pereszczepinie to w istocie miejsce spoczynku Kubrata z dynastii Dulo - drugiego chana Wielkiej Bułgarii. Założenie to jest kwestionowane ze względu na brak szkieletu czy prochów po zmarłym lub jakichkolwiek dowodów na odprawienie obrzędów pogrzebowych. Dodatkowo istnieją także inne hipotezy o właścicielu skarbca. Najprawdopodobniej był to władca z jakiegoś koczowniczego ludu (Chazarów, Hunów lub Awarów), który poległ na ziemi słowiańskich Siewierzan bądź Uliczów i został pochowany ze swym majątkiem uzyskanego na drodze handlu lub łupieży. Jedno jest pewne - właściciel skarbu musiał być osobą wysoko postawioną i pochodzić z okresu napływów ludów barbarzyńskich z Azji i Europy Wschodniej wgłąb starego kontynentu zaczynającego się w roku 376 po Chrystusie wraz ze zniszczeniem Nadczarnomorskiego Królestwa Ostrogotów przez Huno-bułgarów, a kończącego się na przełomie IX i X wieku n.e, gdy ugryjscy Mandziarowie założyli w Panonii przyszłe królestwo Węgier. Mimo to najczęściej i najchętniej jednak znalezisko łączy się właśnie z Wielką Bułgarią i jej drugim chanem Kubratem - dowodzi ono bowiem o dawnej potędze, wpływach i świetności w latach 631-660 istnienia tego nadczarnomorskiego chanatu, który funkcjonował zaledwie 46 lub ewentualnie 51 lat, czyli bardzo krótko, jak na swe osiągnięcia, sukcesy i potencjał. Skarb.jpg|Jeden ze złotych pierścieni opatrzony zagadkowym monografem imienia Kubrat Chan_Kubrat.jpg|Symboliczny grób Kubrata Złoty_Dzbanek.jpg|Złoty Dzban Jedna_z_klamer_pasa.jpg|Jedna z małych klamer pasa Złoty_Puchar.jpg|Złoty kielich Dzbany.jpg|Złote naczynia, w tym jedno z wyobrażeniem chazarskiego lub protobułgarskiego jeźdźca Trzy_pierścienie.jpg|Trzy złote pierścienie z enigmatycznym monografem imienia Kubrat Naczynie.jpg|Złoty dzban Historia Bułgarzy są najprawdopodobniej potomkami Hunów, ludu tureckiego, który w IV wieku zajął te tereny. Bułgarska konfederacja składała się z Kutigurów, Utigurów i Onogurów. Ich stolicą było miasto Fanagaoria nad Morzem Azowskim. W 449 zaczęli najeżdżać Bizancjum, nawet w latach 539-40 dotarli do Konstantynopolna, przeprawili się przez Bosfor i dotarli do Azji Mniejszej. Do obrony przed nimi władze bizantyjskie zezwoliły słowiańskim Antom oraz tureckim Kutigurom osiedlić się nad Dunajem. Bizantyjczycy próbowali obronić się, skłócając dwa plemiona bułgarskie. Mimo wojny domowej Zabergan najechał Bizancjum, oblegając Konstantynopol. W VI wieku kres ich najazdom położył najazd Awarów, którzy ich sobie podporządkowali, natomiast Turkuci podbili Utigurów. Bułgarzy wiele raz wszczynali powstania, w których wielu ich zginęło. Część Bułgarów razem z Awarami osiedliło się w Pannoni. W I. połowie VII wieku odbudowali swoją potęgę, gdyż Kaganat Awarów zaczął słabnąć, a Turkuci chylili się ku upadkowi. Nawiązali dobre stosunku z Bizancjum, ich władca się ochrzcił. najważniejszą w tym rolę pełniło plemię Onogurów. Kolejnym władcą został Kubrat. Początkowo był w niewoli u Bizantyjczyków, potem pokonał Turkutów, a w 635 pokonał Awarów i rozszerzył swe państwo o ziemie Kutigurów. Utrzymywał dobre stosunki z Bizancjum, Persją oraz innymi państwami tureckimi: Chorezmem i Sogdianą. Jego imperium rozciągało się od Dniepru do Kubania. Po jego śmierci Wielka Bułgaria została rozbita przez najazd Chazarów. Jego synowie poszli w w różnych kierunkach, tylko Batbajan został na Ukrainie i przyjął zwierzchnictwo Chazarów. Stworzył on społeczność, która przetrwała do X wieku. Kolejny syn, Kotrag poszedł wzdłuż Donu, potem Wołgi i w okolicach dzisiejszego Kazania założyli tzw. Bułgarię Kamską, która przetrwałą do najazdu Mongołów. Asparuch w 680 osiedlił się nad Dunajem. W ten sposób powstało państwo bułgarskie, istniejące do dzisiaj. Kuber w 670 osiedlił się na terenach Macedonii. Piąty syn, nieznany z imienia osiedlił się na terenie Italii. Kalendarium historii Wielkiej Bułgarii *375 n.e - Pierwszy najazd Bułgarów na Królestwo Ostrogotów *ok. 376 n.e - Drugi najazd Bułgarów na Królestwo Ostrogotów; wysiedlenie większości German i początek panowania Hunów na stepie europejskim *lata 376 - 399 n.e - Napływ Bułgarów do Europy Środkowej *ok. 390 - 411 n.e - Współrządy pierwszych dwóch jedynych chanów huńskich - Uldina i Charatona; Początek chanatu huńskiego *411 - 430 n.e - Współrządy Oktara i Ruasa *430 - 437 n.e - Ruas po śmierci Oktara zostaje na 7 lat jedynym chanem Bułgarów *437 - 445 n.e - Współrządy Bledy i Attyli *445 n.e - śmierć Bledy w trakcie polowania; Attyla uzyskuje pełnie władzy *445 - 451 n.e - Wzrost potęgi huńskiej za panowania Attyli *20 czerwca 451 n.e - Bitwa na Polach Katalaunijskich *451 - 453 n.e - Stopniowy upadek chanatu huno-bułgarskiego; *453 n.e - Śmierć Attyli, ostateczny rozpad jego imperium i wycofanie się Hunów z Europy *453 n.e - Falę imigracyjne z Europy łączą się z Hunami nadwołżańskimi, kaukaskimi i nadczarnomorskimi tworząc tym samym bułgarskie plemiona: Kutigurów, Utigurów, Sangurów, Onogurów, Sabirów i Barsilów *453 - 463 n.e - Nad plemionami bułgarskimi panuje w tym czasie Awitochol *463 - 489 n.e - Nad plemionami bułgarskimi panuje w tym czasie Irnik *489 - 557? n.e - Nad plemionami bułgarskimi panuje w tym czasie Gostun *557 n.e - Pojawienie się Awarów nad Morzem Kaspijskim *558 n.e - Dwa awarskie najazdy wymierzone w plemiona bułgarskie. Pierwszy w Sabirów, a drugi, późniejszy w Barsilów *558 - 560 n.e - Podporządkowanie Kutigurów i rozgromienie Utigurów *561 n.e - opuszczenie przez Awarów stepów nadczarnomorskich *561 - 617 n.e - chanowie Onogurów (przypuszczalnie wzmiankowany źródłowo Hudbard) podbijają osłabione po najeździe awarskim następujące plemiona: Utigurów, Barsilów, Sangurów i Mandziarów *617 - 631 n.e - władzę sprawuje pierwszy chan Wielkiej Bułgarii - Orchan **617 n.e - władzę przejmuje Orchan z dynastii Dulo, który przekształca plemię Onogurów i podbite przez nich ludy w państwo plemienne - Wielką Bułgarię; Początek panowania dynastii Dulo nad Bułgarami i powstanie Wielkiej Bułgarii **619 n.e - chan Orchan przybywa do Konstantynopola, gdzie zostaje wraz z siostrzeńcem Kubratem ochrzczony w obrządku greckim i związuje z cesarstwem sojusz wymierzony przeciwko Awarom **630 n.e - Orchan angażuje się w wojnę domową, jaka wybuchła w Kaganacie Zachodniotureckim **631 n.e - Orchan zostaje zabity w trakcie walk pozostawiając wówczas niesuwerenną Wielką Bułgarię jedynemu żyjącemu przedstawicielowi dynastii Dulo - Kubratowi *631 - 660 n.e - władzę sprawuje drugi chan Wielkiej Bułgarii - Kubrat **632 n.e - Wielka Bułgaria zrzuca zależność od upadającego Kaganatu Zachodniotureckiego **635 n.e - Kubrat dokonuje udanej interwencji w państwie Awarskim przyłączając Kutigurów do Wielkiej Bułgarii **635 - 648 n.e - Kubrat przyłącza do Wielkiej Bułgarii Alanów, Kosagów, Sabirów oraz być może Chazarów **648 n.e - nieudany najazd arabski na Wielką Bułgarię odparty przez Kubrata *660 - 663 n.e - władzę sprawuje trzeci i ostatni chan Wielkiej Bułgarii - Batbajan **W trakcie trzech lat panowania Batbajana Wielka Bułgaria traci kontrolę nad Alanami, Sabirami i Kosagami na rzecz Chazarów *663 n.e - Wielka Bułgaria zostaje najechana przez Chazarów *663 - 668 n.e - Wojna bułgarsko-chazarska *668 n.e - ostateczne zwycięstwo Chazarów i anektowanie Wielkiej Bułgarii przez Kaganat Chazarski. Przypisy Kategoria:Geografia historyczna Ukrainy Kategoria:Irredentyzm Kategoria:Państwa historyczne